Destiny
by TwoSkiesCollide
Summary: After Mocking Jay. When Katniss hits a bump in the road with her fiancée, her first instinct is to flee. With no where else to go, she packs her bags and revisits the past, rekindling old flames. Will love form against all odds or will she be trapped in reality?
1. Prologue

**AN: All victors from Mocking Jay are alive as well as Prim and Madge. Coin and Snow are dead and Commander Paylor is in charge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights to Suzanne Collins.**

**Prologue**

After the rebellion Peeta and I decided to move in together and eventually get married. I teach kids and adults how to hunt and gather in the woods. Peeta works at his bakery and paints. I kept in touch with the other victors. Finick and Annie are in District 4 where they are raising their family. Johanna was sent to District 2 to clear things up. After a few monthes she went back to District 7. Gale is in District 2 doing God knows what. I have not spoken to him since I have gotten with Peeta. Beetee is in the Capitol with Plutarch and a slightly sober Haymitch, developing new technology. Mum and Prim are in District 1 along with Gale's family working in the hospitals. Madge and I's friendship has gotten stronger.

**AN: Please review. This is my first FanFic, let me know how I did.**

**Kisses, **

**TwoSkiesCollide**


	2. The Discovery

**AN: Low and behold Chapter 1. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games in any way. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**The Discovery**

Ugh, I thought to myself. Planning a wedding is exhausting. Luckily, Greasy Sae and her grand daughter offered to help me plan it. I spent all morning in the square with them. I had to work in an hour so, I started to head home to get my bow and quiver.

As soon as I stepped in the door I knew something was wrong. I don't know if it was the uptight aura, the faint sound of his voice or, the fact that he is supposed to be working. I follow the sounds up the stairs, and stopped outside of our bedroom door. I gasped as I recognised another voice; Madge. Why is Madge in my room? As I got closer to the door I could hear what they were saying.

_ " Awe, Peeta, I love you too. Why are you marrying Katniss anyway? It's not like you love her." Madge whispered._

" She is just so fragile babe, I don't think she is mentally stable either. I don't want to tell her, she might just burn the house down or something" Peeta replied.

That's it I have had enough! I threw the door open, making a thud as it hit the wall.

"How about I do it for you!" I yelled as I threw my ring at him. " And Madge, what nerve you have! You know, now that I think of it, I should burn the house down! I wouldn't get in trouble though, because I'm not mentally stable am I?"

I stormed out of the house only stopping to grab my hunting gear and my overnight bag. I ran until I found a phone booth. I dialed the only number I could think of.

"Hey, Johanna? I need a favour."

**AN: That is the end of the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review!**

**Kisses,**

**TwoSkiesCollide**


	3. Motherly Instincts, What's That?

**AN: Hey, so here it is. Also, don't forget to check out my poll and vote.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games in anyway. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Motherly Instincts , What's That?**

"Hey Johanna? I need a favour."

_" Of course you do, Mocking Jay when do you not?"_

"I need a ride."

"_Ah, so young Mocking Jay can fly free from Lover Boy. 'Bout time too."_

" Johanna, this is serious. I need to leave, like now."

_" Dude, chill I'll be there in 30. Get your shit together."_

" Thanks, see you soon."

_"Ya, Ya, see you soon."_

After I hung up on Johanna headed back home to get more clothes. Once I got all of my clothes, I went to go find Greasey Sae to tell her I will be gone for a while.

I still had 15 minutes to wait for Johanna, so I decided to wait by the train station. The reality of the situation finally dawned on me. I'm not one to cry but, when you catch your fiancée cheating on you with your best friend, you tend to get a bit teary eyed.

"_Katniss? Are you okay?"_ Violet my youngest student asked.

"Hmm, what? Oh yes, I'm okay."

_"Then why are you crying?"_

"Just something to do with a best friend and fiancée, don't worry about it okay?"

_"Okay, why are you at the train station?"_

"Oh, I'm just going away for a little while okay, can you tell the others as well for me?"

_"Yep, see you when you get back Katniss."_

"You too, Violet."

Seeing Violet makes me feel something weird inside. Something that makes me want to protect her, love her and keep her out of harms way.

_"That's your motherly instincts."_ Johanna said.

"Did I say–"

_"Yes, you did. Now, get in and tell me what the hell in going on."_

**AN: So Johanna, feisty one. Why is Katniss starting to get attached? **

**Please review and give me feedback.**

**Big thanks to Burning Bunny Books for your feedback on my prologue.**

**Kisses,**

**TwoSkiesCollide**


	4. Train Ride From Hell

**AN: Spring break is almost over! No! :( ****Also, don't forget to check out my poll and vote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games in any way. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Train Ride from Hell**

"What the hell are motherly instincts?" I asked.

_" Wow, you really are brainless. It's when, like you said, you protect and love your child."_ Johanna explained.

" Johanna, in case you are forgetting something, I DONT HAVE A CHILD!"

_''' Chill, of course you don't have a child. You're to "pure" to do the dirty anyway.'''_

" God, Johanna really, bringing that up again? That's low. You can't even think of new insults!" I yell in frustration.

_"Ehh, it may be old but, it's a good one."_ Johanna gives her classic smirk.

"Shut up!"

_"You know, I didn't have to come down here to get you but, I did. Now seriously tell me what is wrong. Why am I here?"_

"Fine." I took a deep breath. " Do you know how much planning go into a wedding?"

_" A lot I gu–"_

"That was a rhetorical question!" I interrupt angrily. "A hell of a lot goes into it. I spend every morning going through plans for a stupid wedding!" I'm started to pace around the cart by now. "He hasn't done a single thing! And my BEST friend Madge, is supposed to help me, but is she? No!" I slam my hands down on the table making Johanna flinch. " I finished earlier today and decided that I need a break. I go home and find him stark naked in bed, declaring his love for my best FREAKING friend who is also naked!" I groan in frustration and throw my hands in the air. "Like what? Then he proceeds to say I'm mentally unstable!" I flunk back on the couch exhausted. "I yelled, threw some stuff and ran out of the house. Now, I'm here."

_"I'm going to kill that boy, with my bare hands! After all you've done for him as well!"_ Johanna yelled.

"I'd buy a ticket for that show." I replied trying to enlighten the situation.

_"Deal. Now, where are we headed?"_

"District 2, I have some... business to take care of."

**AN: What is she going to find in District 2? What do you think of Johanna? Leave a review letting me know!**

**Kisses,**

**TwoSkiesCollide**


	5. 34 Willgrove Avenue

**AN: Hey Guys! Happy Saturday! I have family coming over today, ugh! Anyways, Don't forget to vote for my poll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**34 Willgrove Avenue**

I can see Johanna smirking from across the room.

_"It's 34 Willgrove Avenue."_ Johanna said.

"What?" I asked.

_"Your 'unfinished' business."_

"Thanks, I guess..." I want to add something but, decide against it.

_"There is no competition surprisingly. But, there are people waiting to burst down the door. You better act fast."_ Johanna said as if she was reading my mind. _"You were wondering out loud again. You gotta stop that you know."_

"Sorry"

I look at the window to see that we have entered district 4. 'Almost there' I thought to myself.

"So, Johanna any guys out there lucky enough to have to deal with you being an obnoxious ass?"

"_Nope. I'm okay with it though."_

Silence has fallen amongst us.

"You really need to drop by more." I said to her.

_"I've been trying, never really found a reason though."_

"I'll make sure to come to 7 soon."

_"Good, oh look were here."_ She said.

"Oh, already? Okay, Johanna thanks for you help." I tell her as I reach out to hug her.

_"Don't worry I won't tell anybody where you are."_ She replies as she returns the hug.

I stepped out of the train and grab my bags.

_"I haven't seen you for months hopefully I will see you soon."_ She said with a wink. She disappeared back into the train and took off.

'Okay Katniss breath, in and out, in and out. Lets do this' I tell myself. I walk down the stairs and ask a local to point me in the direction of Willgrove. My heart is pounding as I walk down the road.

'28, 30, 32 ahh, 34' I count to myself.

I walk up the steps and knock on the door.

After a few minutes a 6'2 shirtless man with coal grey eyes that are full of sleep, comes to the door. As soon as he opens the door, he looks wide awake.

_"Catnip, is that you?"_

**AN: What do you think his reaction is going to be? How long will Katniss stay? What do you think of Johanna'ss role in all of this?**

**Please review! Have a good weekend.**

**Kisses,**

**TwoSkiesCollide**


	6. Reacquainting with the Past

**AN: So it is officially the last day of Spring break. Updating will probably slow down, my school believes by giving us at least 4 hours of homework a night it will make us more dedicated. Does it? Heck no. Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games in anyway. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Reacquainting with the Past.**

_"__Catnip is that you?"_ Gale asked.

Hearing my old nickname reminds me of the past. Tears have started forming in my eyes.

_"__Ya. Do you mind if I stay here for a while?"_ I am full on crying now.

_"__Of course,"_ he replies while pulling me in for a hug. _"What's wrong?"_

Feeling the warmth of his body wrapped around me, my head resting on his shoulder and the dull sound of his heart beat reminds me of all the times we went hunting together.

"I… I just had to leave. This was the first place I thought off." I said as I pull away from him. I look in his eyes and I felt his own bearing down on my soul. I look away quickly. "You know what, this was a bad idea, and I should not trouble you with my problems. I should leave. Ya, I'm going to go now." I spun around and tried walking away but, I was not moving. I felt pressure on wrist, I look down at it and see Gale holding it.

_"__Katniss,"_ he said in all seriousness. _"You obviously came here for a reason, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."_

"Are you sure?"

_"__Of course I'm sure Catnip."_ He opens the door wider and leads me inside. _"You can stay as long as you wants."_ He grabs my bags my bags and takes them into a room, which I'm guessing in the guest room. _"Besides, I have been missing my hunting partner. I found a good spot in the woods by the house. If you feel up to it tomorrow we can go. I would imagine you have your hunting gear."_

"When have I ever gone somewhere without it?"

**AN: This chapter was longer in my notebook... Why was Katniss so quick to look away? What do you think is running through Gale's head when she shows up at his doorstep? What do you think will happen next?**

**Thanks to Honeylove90 and the 2 Guest reviewers. Feedback is always welcome. **

**Don't forget to review this Chapter and to vote on my poll.**

**Kisses,**

**TwoSkiesCollide**


	7. Such a Tease

**AN: Eww, Monday. I hope I can make your Monday better by uploading. Katniss definitely made Gale feel better. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games in anyway. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Such a Tease**

"When have I ever gone somewhere without it?" I ask as I plop down on the couch.

_"Have you eaten?"_ Gale asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"No, I guess I haven't, what time is it?"

_"11 pm."_ Gale says as he walks back in the room with some pizza.

"Really? I finished with Greasey Sae at 12. I thought I left District 12 at 1. Must have been in a right state." I say as he hands me the pizza. "No wonder you were half asleep when you opened the door. Thanks for the pizza by the way_."_

_"Your welcome. So how is Sae?"_

"She's doing good, she is helping me out with things." I fail to mention the wedding. "What have you been doing out here?"

_"I have been building schools and houses but, lately I've been hunting and selling my game. How about you."_

I tell him about my classes. We continue to talk for a little while, eventually I get tired and go to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the smell of pancakes. I get out of bed and head to the kitchen. I see Gale standing over the stove much to my disappointment, wearing a shirt. I sneak up behind him, wrap my arms around him and put my chin on his shoulder. I take a deep breath.

"Mmm, smells good." I step back and get plates from the cupboard. When I turn back around I see him staring at me. "What? Is something on my butt?" I ask trying to turn and look.

_"Hmm, what? Oh, no your butts nice– I mean no, there is nothing on it."_ He stammers.

"Then what's wrong?" I smirk.

_"It's just… you've changed."_

"Whatever do you mean?" My smirk is getting even wider as I step closer and circle around him teasing him with my finger.

_"You used to wear at least five layers of clothing around me."_

"Your point?" I whisper in his ear.

_"You are standing there in your bra and underwear."_

"I guess you're right, arnt you?" I walk closer, pushing him closer and closer to the counter.

_"I guess so."_ He lets out as a breathy whisper.

I step closer. He gulps as he hits the counter. I trace my hand along his side. I take my other hand and reach behind him and grab the syrup.

"I've changed in many ways." I say as I walk away. I turn back to look at him. "Did you get a little excited there?" I say eying him as he readjust himself.

"_You're such a tease. Help yourself to pancakes, I'm going to take a shower."_ He takes one last glance at me before walking away. _"A cold one."_ I hear him mutter.

Satisfied with myself I sit down and eat my pancakes.

**AN: What do you think of Katniss' sudden change in character? Is she too bold? What are Gale's thoughts when Katniss is teasing him? **

**Thanks to everyone for the support so far. Review and Vote.**

**Kisses,**

**TwoSkiesCollide**


	8. Childish Antics

**AN: Thanks to all the reviewers. There is a Galeniss/Everthorne fluff in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Childish Antics**

Gale emerges from the bathroom fully clothed and ready to go hunting. It is about 8 am when we leave. He leads me down streets and weaving between houses until we arrive at a clearing. The clearing was at least an acre. On the very far side was the woods. Gale turns around to face me.

_"So... Katniss, I have something very important to tell you."_ He says while backing up.

"Oh really? And, what might that be?" I can see the mischief in his eyes.

_"Yes, I do."_ He takes one big step back putting even more distance between us. He turns and faces the woods._ "Race ya!_" He yells as he takes off.

"You little dirtbag! I'm going to grind you to pulp when I catch you! You better run!" I yell after him laughing at his childish antics. I am running with all my might and manage to catch up to him. Just as I am about to jump and land on his back, he turns around. I jump and his catches me. Due to my momentum he falls backwards. I end up straddling him with his back on the ground and my legs on either side of his hips. We stopped laughing and look into each other's eyes. He is trying to communicate with me through them.

_'You okay?'_

I nod in response. I take a good look at his face, letting my eyes roam. I trace his features with my finger. Starting at his left temple running it across his hairline to his right temple. Along his cheekbones to his jaw line. Ever so slowly I drag my finger down the bridge of his nose to his Cupid's bow, I linger there. I look at his lips; so soft and full. I trace my fingertips along the outline of his lips, pausing when I reach the middle. I look up in his eyes. Full of emotion, strongest one leaking through; love. I use my hands to cup his face. I lean down to kiss him on the lips.

This kiss is different from the past. In all of the other kisses they were only one sided. This one, full of passion from both sides yet, so gentle. I pull back and look in his eyes trying to see if he feels the same. Instead, I get soaked with water. The coldness of it making Gale jump up causing us to bump heads.

"Oww. What the hell?" I yell looking around for the culprit. I spot a little boy around 11 smirking holding a now empty, bucket of water. "What was that for?"

_"I was trying to water the flowers, you guys and your little 'love fest' got in the way."_ The boy says and runs off.

I climb of Gale and reach my hand out to pull him up. He takes my hand a pulls me back down into the mud. "I swear Gale, you are such a child."

**AN: Let me know what you think of their relationship thus far. I'm am going to have to pre-write a few chapters, as I am going to be in the hospital for the next few days. Please review, feedback is always welcome.**

**Kisses,**

**TwoSkiesCollide**


	9. The Confession

**AN: I'm in the hospital, it sucks. I did have time to write this long chapter though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games in any way. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**The Confession**

After covering Gale from head to toe in mud, he pulled me up.

_"__Come on, I know a place."_ He told me while brushing my hair out of my face.

"But, I'm covered in mud." I whine.

_"__Trust me."_ He said and grabbed my hand leading me into the forest. We walked along a trail passing by squirrels, rabbits and a bunch of snares.

"Are they your snares?" I ask him.

"_Look at how advanced they are, of course they're mine."_ We continue walking until we come to a lake.

"Just like old times, eh?" I mention as I strip down to my bra and underwear. I clean my clothes in the lake and put them on the rocks to dry, I look over to see Gale doing the same. Our eyes meet, he glances over to the lake and looks back at me, challenging me. 'Challenge accepted'. We run and dive in the water, racing to get to the other side. I reach the side first and look around to try and find Gale. I can't see where he went. All of a sudden, I'm being lifted from underneath and thrown in the air. I gasp in surprise. I quickly adjust my position so I land in a cannonball, splashing Gale. The splashing, dunking, chasing and attacking goes on for a while. Eventually we get tired and float around. We are floating on our backs, side by side with our hands linked keeping us together.

_"__Do you remember that time in the woods, when you said you would never have kids?"_ Gale asks me.

I tense slightly, he doesn't notice though. "Ya, Why?"

_"__Have you ever considered having kids, now that Panem is safe?"_

Now that I think about it, I can see myself having kids, just not with Peeta. To be honest I am not even really sure why we were going to get married. Sure we love each other, but not really in the romantic scheme. We were there for each other when flashbacks or nightmares occurred from the Games or when we needed support. We can both agree that we were not getting married out of love but, out of obligation, for our sanity. I'm not all that surprised he was cheating on me. We haven't "done it". I was more upset that it was with Madge. I trusted her, she was my fri‒

_"__Catnip, are you okay?"_

"Hmm, what? Oh ya. Yes, I do see myself having kids but, not for a while. I'm still only 23 and I still need to sort my shit out before I have a kid."

_"__Katniss,"_ his face turning serious. _"Why are you here?"_

I knew that he would ask this eventually. "How do I put this? IwalkedinonmyfiancéecheatingonmewithmybestfriendthethingisPeetaandIdontreallyloveeachotherwewerejustgettingmarriedtospareoursanity!" I say really quickly. "AlsoitwasamistakechoosinghimoveryouIloveyoumorethananyoneoranythingelseandichosehimbecauseithoughtyouwouldn'twantaphyscogirlfriend!"

_"__Whoa, slow down, say that again but, in English please."_

"Okay, well it goes like this. I walked in on my fiancée cheating on me with my best friend. The thing is, Peeta and I don't really love each other we were just getting married to spare our sanity. Also, it was a mistake choosing him over you. I love you more than anyone or anything else, and I chose him because I thought you wouldn't want a psycho girlfriend."

_"__Holy shit Katniss._" He said as he let go of my hand and stood up. "_First off, you do need to sort it out. Second, why wouldn't I want you as my psycho girlfriend? You know what they say, the crazier the better. I think you need to go back and sort this out."_

"Sort what out? He knows it and I know it, the marriage never would have worked. I called it off. He and Madge are in love and there is nothing I can do about that. I don't love him, never have, never will. He never loved me either, just fascinated and the rest was an act and to keep him sane, give him hope." I take a deep breath, I take a step closer to him and grab his hand. I speak in a softer voice now. "What I need to sort out is why I am feeling all of this new things when I'm with you. Why do I feel like I can have a future, and that I'm not destined to die alone with Buttercup? Why do I feel like marriage can be out of love? Why do I feel like love grows stronger within each day, not fade away? Why do I feel like I can have my own children to love and protect? Why do I feel hope? Do you want to know why? I feel it because I love you."

**AN: What did you think of Katniss' confession? How do you think Gale will respond?**

**Please review.**

**Kisses,**

**TwoSkiesCollide**


	10. You Never Cease to Amaze Me

**AN: Hey guys. I'm still in the hospital erg... I wrote why I am at the bottom for those who messaged me. This chapter is fast. I wanted to get to other stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games in any way. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**You Never Cease to Amaze Me**

"…because I love you." I told him. He is staring at me, shocked. I drop his hands and swim away, I pull myself out of the water. Gale is still standing there. "It's okay, I don't expect you to feel the same way. If you want me to leave I can. I'll go to District 7, with Johanna. She is the one that brought me her anyway. I'll just go and get my stuff now and be out of your ha‒" I feel a pair of lips on mine. His lips kissing me, full of passion. I kiss him back. He pulls away.

_"You really need to stop rambling."_ He says as he pulls me into a hug. _"First of all, I love you too. Second, you are not destined to die alone with Buttercup, he would run away. Marriage should only be out of love, love does grow stronger. And, all those other things you deserve. Third, do you really think I would let you go again? Especially to Johanna?"_

"All I heard was I love you too…"

_"Really?"_ Gale interrupts.

"… and insults. You really need to stop interrupting me." I finish.

_"Oops. Sorry?"_ He laughs._ "Come on let's get dressed and actually hunt."_

* * *

We exit the forest with 2 wild turkeys, 6 rabbits and 3 squirrels. Gale shows me where he sells his game. He has a small store; similar to a butchers.

"_Hey, Dawson I got some more for the shop."_ Gale tells the boy at the register.

_"Okay, take it to the back."_ Dawson, I think his name is, looks over at me with a questioning look on his face. Then, a look of recognition. _"You're the Mocking Jay, I mean, Katniss Everdeen. You were in the 74th Hunger Games as well as the Quarter Quell. You blew up the arena, lead the rebellion, shot Coin and now what? What happened to lover boy?"_ I tense as he mentions Peeta. _"Naw, I'm just messing with ya, you're Catnip, girl of Gale's dreams. Believe it or not Gale talks about you a lot. Like a lot. Like, a lot, a lot. Like, never shuts up."_

_"Okay, Dawson, I think she gets it."_

_"Oh I'm sorry was I talking too much? Because, you do. Like, a lot."_

_"Okay come on Katniss lets go now."_ Gale said while guiding me by the shoulders out of the door. "_Sorry about Dawson, I would say he is not usually like this, but then I would be lying."_

"Ha ha, it's okay let's just go home."

* * *

As soon as we walk in the door I strip down to my undergarments again. I walk over to the fridge and pull out a beer. I go over to the couch and put my feet up.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to join me?" I ask Gale.

_"You never cease to amaze me."_

* * *

We spent hours drinking and catching up. Suddenly, it's like someone flicked a switch. We stop and stare at each other. I slowly take his beer and put it on the table with mine. In unison, we attack each other with kisses. Kissing with so much passion it kills me. He deepens the kiss. I adjust my leg so I'm straddling him. He breaks the kiss. He kisses down my neck and chest. I run my finger though his hair. I pull his head up and whisper in his ear seductively, "Why don't we take this upstairs?" He lifts me up supported me by holding my butt, he carries me upstairs.

* * *

_"I love you Catnip."_ Was the last words I heard before I fell into a blissful sleep.

**AN: Thanks for the support. For those who sent me PM's, I was in the hospital because one of my cysts in my stomach blew. I was supposed to go in for a follow up that afternoon but, I started bleeding in the morning and went in early. They were going to remove it next week. They had to go in and clean it up. Anyway, I should be out soon.**

**So, What do you guys this chapter? What about their relationship?****Please Review!**

**Kisses,**

**TwoSkiesCollide**


	11. Hide and Seek

**AN: holy shit guys I'm soooo sorry for not posting! So much has happened. As you know I was in the hospital. As soon I got discharged I had to go back because they found another cyst, this one was more serious. I went back and was on an IV and had more surgery. I got out 2 days ago. My grandfather also had another stroke, that makes 3 for him. He lives all the way in Spain so we couldn't see him. I had 4 papers due for English because I was away so long. On the bright side I got to spend time with my boyfriend. We did a lot of cute** **cuddles, cute** **kisses and other** **cute shit, that those tumbler couples do. I have no laptop at the moment, I might have left it at the hospital, oops? Anyways sorry for the wait, here is longer chapter to make up for lost time. I won't be updating as often as usual, shits going down at my school with the teachers. Also midterms are coming up, fun. I'm gonna stop rambling and get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games in any way. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

Hide and Seek

Weeks went by and we followed the same rountine: wake up, cook breakfast, go hunting, swim in the lake, take the game to his stop, come home, cook dinner, drink beer and go to bed. With some kissing and I love you's here and there. It all was going smoothly.

The phone is ringing. Gale and I look at each other.

"I have a phone?" Gale asks while searching the house.

"I guess so." I start walking around.

"Hello." I hear Gale say, I guess he found the phone. "What, why?" He replies. "Give me a sec." Gale walks up to me. He holds out the phone and tells me it's Johanna.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Katniss, you need to leave now!"

"Huh, why?"

"Peeta is furious that you haven't come back. He has gone crazy, your wedding day is in two days. He is searching for you. He's got people in every district."

"Shit, where do I go?"

"Come to District 7."

"Won't he know I got on a train?"

"No, not if you leave now."

"What about Gale?"

"What about him?"

"We are kinda together now."

"Fuck, you really are brainless."

"Huh?"

"As far as Peeta knows, you don't speak to Gale."

"But, I do. I need to protect him."

"Now is not the time to be the Mocking Jay. Come alone. I've sent a train to get you, you have 20 minutes till it gets there. Do not leave your house until it get there, it will wait. As soon as you get off of the train come straight to my house. It's the second one on the right in Victor's Village. Don't stop and don't talk to anyone. Are we clear?"

"I believe so."

"Okay, go get your shit and make sure you don't leave a trace suggesting that you were there."

"What about the townspeople?"

"Gale will deal with them, now go!"

"Okay, thanks Johanna."

"Whatever, pass me back to Gale."

I pass the phone to Gale and hurry off. I pack all of my clothes into a large duffel bag. I put all of my hunting stuff in my blue game bag. I throw both over my shoulders and go back into the living room. I look at the clock, I have 3 minutes before I leave. I run over to Gale and kiss him. I could feel myself melt into him. The passion burning through me. He pulls away and pushes me towards the door.

"I'll come see you when it's safe, I love you Catnip. Be careful." He says as I run down the street.

I run to the train station and hop on the train. When the doors close I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I walk over to the couch and dump my bags on it. I look around the train, it brings back many unwanted memories. I walk over to a long table that has many different platters of food. I feel myself gravitating towards the dessert section. I pile my plate sky high with all the different kinds of chocolatey indulgences. After I eat the plate full of desserts I start to feel nauseous, the combination of nerves and sugar don't settle well, I find myself running towards the bathroom. Kneeling over the toilet, I am emptying my stomach of all, but it's lining. I flush the toilet and rinse my mouth out. I walk back into the main cart and sit and wait until I have reached District 7.

When the train pulls up I gather my bags and head out. I keep my head down and take my hair out of its braid to cover my face. I walk quickly while trying not to draw to much attention to myself. As I am nearing Victor's Village, I see a bunch of men dressed in black coming out of houses and looking at all of the maidens. I run the rest of the way to Johanna's house and barge in the door. I slam and lock the door behind me. I stop and rest my head on the back of the door.

"They're looking for me. Why are they looking for me?"

"Because you ran away from your wedding."

Johanna popped out of nowhere and said.

"Why are they making such a fuss?"

"Because, the Victor from the 74th Hunger Games, Survivor of the Quarter Quell, the Mocking Jay, leader of the Rebellion has gone missing."

"I left him."

"I know that."

"He made me leave."

"I know that."

"Why is he looking for me?"

"Peeta would have died without you in the first Games. He died in the second, Finnick brought him back alive. He would have died in the Capitol if Gale didn't rescue him. Katniss, he relies on other people, he will die without help."

"What about Madge?"

"Word got out about Madge and Peeta, turns out you yell loud and were in a trance. You yelled a bunch of things around the town. Madge couldn't deal with the hate, she left."

"Where is she no–"

I was interrupted by a bang. Followed by shouting.

"Search of Victor's Village, District Seven has been initiated. Spread and Search for Katniss Everdeen. Make sure to thoroughly search The Mason Household. There has been recent communication between Everdeen and Mason."

"Katniss go upstairs 4th door on your left, go in the closet and into the attic. Take your bags with you. Go now!

I run up the stairs and into the room. I find the closet and climb in the attic. I try to steady my breathing and listen.

"This is Commader Rodd, I have a warrant to search your house. You are required to give me any information on Katniss Everdeen."

"Ahh, Brainless. I heard she ran away from home."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"A few months ago when she invited me to her wedding, and then proceeded to tell me I would be a bridesmaid."

"Very well, I am to search your house."

"Okay. You're not going to find her."

"Miss Mason, we aren't just looking for her, we are looking for clues as to where she would have gone."

"Search away you're not going to find anything. I haven't done anything to help her."

"See that is where you are wrong Miss Mason, she called you from a phone booth, asking for a favour did she not?"

"When?"

"About a month and a half ago when she went missing. She asked you for a favour, a ride."

"Did you really listen to that message or were you just hearing it? Did you listen and hear the anxiety in her voice, the urgency to leave. Why did she have to leave right then. What happened that urged her to leave. Sir, with all do respect, I think you need to revisit this case. She left because of Peeta. Something so bad happened, she left and went far, far away. She left to protect herself. Did you notice all of her stuff was gone but, her engagement ring? Don't you find that odd? Doesn't that conflict with Peeta's Statement? Yes, I did send her a train, the train made multiple stops. I don't know which one she got off of."

"I see your point but, you have no proof."

'"That is where you are wrong, I do have proof. Have you been to District Twelve? All they are talking about is hearing Katniss yell at Peeta and Madge. She walked in on them having sex and declaring their love for each other. She walked around town carrying her bags talking to herself. All she was saying was "Madge, my best friend loves Peeta, my fiancée. Peeta, my fiancée loves Madge, my best friend. They were having sex. I walked in on them. I have called off the wedding. The wedding is off. I am leaving Peeta. I am leaving my house. I am leaving my job. I am leaving the District." If that is not proof enough then I don't know what is."'

"Peeta Mellark's Statement suggests that she left against her own will. She was forced."

"I can tell you as her friend, she was not forced. She left willingly, by herself."

"Good point, I will revise the case. But, until then I am the search your house."

"Please do." Johanna said.

**AN: I could ask you a bunch of questions here about the chapter as usual, but I'm too tired. What do you guys think? Again so sorry for the late update. **

**I wanna thank all my reviewers and followers. **

**Please review.**

**Kisses,**

**TwoSkiesCollide**


End file.
